La Boda
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Milo se va a casar, "Por fin sentara cabeza" le dicen sus compañeros, contentos por su elección. "¿La dejaste embarazada? ¿Verdad?" preguntaba Saga (Pésimo resumen, edición dentro de poco. NO YAOI ShainaxMilo) La imagen de portada no me pertenece.


Personajes de Masami Kurumada. Son capítulos cortitos, perdonen ToT. No Yaoi.

Espero les guste la lectura.

 **La Boda**

 **1**

 **"La invitación, mi maldición"**

 **A** lgo que hay que saber de Saga de Géminis... No es un algo, si no _muchos_.

Uno; Sufre de doble personalidad...

Dos; Es un maniático de la limpieza.

Tres: Le gusta el cine de terror.

Cuatro; Es apodado él Suicidios locos.

Cinco: No viste ropa interior... Como quien dice, no viste calzones y no es porque no tenga, es porque no le gustan... Y aparte le hace ver más sexy, y se siente mááás sexy sin usarlos.

Y por ultimo;

Seis: Odia, con toda su alma y ser... Las fiestas.

XV, bodas, bautizos, cualquier cosa que implique convivencia con las personas (que hay veces que ni conoce, ni se lleva bien) y música que detesta, ¿Qué es eso de oppa gangnam style? ¿Caballo Dorado? En realidad esa le gusta bailarla, pero en la privacidad de Géminis...

\- No seas quejón, será divertido.- Kanon dio saltos de alegría, tendiéndole la invitación a la boda de el bichejo.

La hoja de fino papel y las letras en un hermoso dorado le hicieron arrugar la frente... ¿Porque gastaba en esas tonterías?

Otra cosa, que él no quiere admitir NI admitirá; Es tacaño. Y todos sus camaradas lo saben. El simplemente se hace, perdón por la palabra, _wey_.

 _Estimados Gemelos de Géminis-_ __ **obviamente, los cabrones de Saga y Kanon**

No hacía falta ser un jodido genio para saber que esa letra tan fea era de Milo.

 _Les invitamos a ser testigos a nuestra eterna unión... El amor que..._

Bla, bla, bla, bla... ¿Enserio? ¿Creían en esa tontería del amor y el matrimonio?

¿Enserio? Para él (Saga) había solo tres motivos para casarse... Aunque la razón numero tres era la que más le convencía. Y la cuatro, era la más probable en el caso de Milo y Shaina.

1-. La mujer estaba amenazando al novio, de que si no se casaban, divulgaría que era gay en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cosa que Milo, ya que lo había demostrado infinidad de veces al ligarse chicas jodidamente sexys, no era.

2.- Los Padres estaba amenazando al novio, cosa que dudaba porque Shaina era huérfana, esencial requisito para ser un guerrero al servicio de Athena; No tener madre ni padre (porque así no te la mentarían a cada rato(?).

3.- La novia estaba embarazada.

Y por último la Cuatro...que estaba dividida en dos partes 4A y 4B...

4A.- POR

4B.- PENDEJOS

En simples palabras; Por amor... Por idiotas y pensativos.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en las firmas de los novios, y el tierno mensaje final.

 _Atte: Shaina y Milo, eternos enamorados._

 _Definitivamente_ , peso el gemelo, _se casan por pendejos_.

\- ¿Enserio, Shaina se casara con ese cabrón?- se pregunto así mismo- Son tal para cual.- dijo al fin, rodando los ojos.

Tanta cursilería le ponía de mal humor... Y hablando del enamorado...

\- ¡Oye! Como puedes decir eso de mí, si soy encantador.- Milo le miro ofendido- Y muy decente.

\- Sí, tan decente que pides permiso para entrar en casas ajenas.- sonrió con sarcasmo el mayor.

\- _¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-_ preguntó Milo vía cosmos al menor.

\- _Nah, no le hagas caso, así se pone cada que hay fiestas en el Santuario... Es un amargado._

\- Quieren dejar de hacer eso- los dos dieron un respingo a escuchar a Saga- _¿Acaso olvidan que fui patriarca?_

\- Das miedo, Saga, das miedo.

\- Ya. ¿Qué quieres _Cojijo_?- le miro aburrido, interrumpiendo al bichejo.

\- ¡Que no me digas así!- gruño- Y pues, invitarlos personalmente a mi boda.- se meció asía adelante y asía atrás, con sus manos tras la espalda- Los considero más que amigos, saben que son mis _hermanos_ mayores y... me...- tartamudeo, jugando con sus dedos- me haría muy feliz que estuvieran ahí.

\- Claro que sí, Mi...- Kanon no pudo terminar porque Saga le interrumpió, mostrando su mal humor.

\- ¿Entonces para que la invitación?- agito el sobre y se soplo el flequillo, rodando los ojos- Tanto gasto estúpido e innecesario.- se dijo para sí- Y sí, _Coji_ , también te consideramos nuestro hermanito menor... Y por ello te digo como quiero.- aclaro al ver la mueca del menor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Saga?- ladeo el rostro- ¿Que es lo que te molesta?

\- Kanincito ya te respondió.- Kanon le fulmino con la mirada, cosa que a Saga le valió madres- No me mires así, _Kanincito_.- entrecerró la mirada, tratar con esos dos le estaba dando dolor de cabeza- Y si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer...

\- ¡¿Pero vas a asistir?! ¿Verdad?- le grito, ya que Saga estaba a buena distancia- ¡¿Verdad?!

Saga no le respondió, simplemente movió la cabeza, afirmando de mala gana.

\- ¡Eso es todo!- aplaudió- Los esperamos- sonrió y sus ojitos se iluminaron- la unión se llevara a cabo frente a Athena, entiéndase en el Templo Mayor- soltó una risilla- y el baile en el coliseo- le guiño el ojo- ¡Se pondrá muy bueno!

\- ¡Eso espero bicho!- Kanon le abrazo- Y realmente deseo que seas feliz.- le revolvió los cabellos.

\- Ya, que me despeinas.- sonrió juguetón.

En las sombras Saga no dejaba de observarlos... Suspiro y se dio la vuelta... No podía abandonar a Milo en el momento más "bello" de su vida.

 _"Ya me fregué"_ pensó, internándose en el pasillo que daba a sus privados.

\- Porque ya invitado... Mi maldición a empezado.- musito en voz baja, entrando a su habitación.

 _Continuara..._

 _Cojijo:_ Sabandija, **bicho**. Nuevo apodo de Milo xD (El bichín, bicho ya está muy usado :)

Espero les guste esta nueva locura, reviews son bienvenidos...

Kanon: Mentadas de madre, no mentadas de madre, felicitaciones, deseos de muerte, herencias, demandas... ¡De todo! :D

¡Sí! De todo... n.n...

Kanon: Besos y abrazos, preciosas y hermosas lectoras ;)

Saori: Besos y abrazos a los sexys y papuchos lectores ;)

¿Estan comprando reviews?

Kanon, Saori: Nooo... Como crees.

Qué pena u.u... ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar, Kanon y Saori_

PD: Se hacen privados, de Santos Dorados y Amazonas, a cambio de reviews ;)

Kanon: ¡¿Nos estas prostituyendo por reviews?!

Con todo y final feliz, no lo olviden ;)

Kanon: ¡Safiro!

¡Pay! ¡Pay! (Bye, bye xD) o(*o*)/


End file.
